degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unbelievable/@comment-3575890-20140305100305
Okay, I finally watched the episode. Dare I say, it would have been perfect if fucking Clew didn't monopolize a portion of it. I know people have been iffy about Dallas this season, but this episode reinforced why I love him so damn much. Yes, he can behave like a tool around his douchey friends, but that is all a front. He is a GOOD guy with a levelled head on his shoulders and a lot of love and compassion in his heart. I did not expect him to handle his confrontation with Leo with as much maturity, civility, and tact as he did, and I especially love that he left all the talking up to Alli and didn't try to play the white knight. I am so proud of him. However, I still do not ship Bhandallas. This episode also reinforced why Maya is damn good for Miles. She doesn't enable his destructive behavior and she calls him out on his crap. I feel the Maya from before Campbell's suicide wouldn't have been as adamant about calling Miles out for throwing a party, but this Maya is less naive. She sees the cycle of self-sabotage and self-destruction Miles is caught in, and it unearths flashbacks of Campbell that understandably drive her away. Despite that she did basically just run from Miles, I think she handled the confrontation at the party very well, and I'm glad she didn't just bend to his apology when he came to his senses and tried to reconcile with her later. Let this be a lesson to him that he never take her for granted again. It wasn't enough that Winston took a picture of Miles with a disheveled Zoe sitting on his lap, but he ALSO took a picture of the two of them carrying away her unconscious body? How fucking stupid can you get? Now I know for CERTAIN where Miles' story arc is going for the rest of this season. Because of Winston's foolishness, he is going to be a prime suspect in Zoe's sexual assault. UGH. Now about Miles not pushing Zoe away when he should have; I don't condone it, but I completely understood his frame of mind in that point in time. It is here that he is in one of his self-deprecating moods. He feels like he's already ruined everything with Maya and that he's already lost her, which is why he does not even consider going after her. He thinks it's a hopeless cause. That she's just given up on him like everyone does. He's thinking she doesn't get him and won't ever be able to because he's so fucked up (or so he believes), and in that moment he sees himself in the wreck that is a drunken Zoe and feels a brief moment of kinship with her. In that moment he thinks he and Zoe are one in the same in his belief that they are both wrecked and nobody in the world can ever understand them. But it's more than that as well. Miles is his absolute own worst enemy. He is extremely self-destructive. He sets himself up for sabotage and failure. His throwing the party to piss off his old man and unravel any semblance of progress their relationship has made offers clear evidence of that. With using Zoe to sabotage his relationship with Maya, it's no different. He thinks he's already lost Maya, and instead of trying to fix anything, his self-defeating prophecy complex kicks in and he does what he always does - he self-destructs by deciding to make a bigger mess out of things than they already are. Now deliberating ruining things with Maya versus actually going through with it are two very different concepts. I personally think that if Miles really intended to kiss Zoe, Winston being there probably wouldn't have stopped him. An audience has never stopped Miles before. Still, just the fact that he was deliberating throwing everything with Maya away in the first place is a problem. One thing I will argue though is that it doesn't invalidate his love for Maya any. Miles does love Maya, but he hates himself with equal measure and for as long as that is the case, he is never going to be able to kick his self-defeating nihilist habits. I don't know how anyone can't see how much of a self-punishing masochist Miles is. He purposely ruins good progress in all aspects of his life. I was worried he would not be in character in this episode, but everything he did was actually perfectly on point with his true nature.